My Boyfriend Is A Girl
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: gara-gara minum jus buatan Inui, Fuji berubah jadi perempuan! padahal mereka akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan Hyotei! bagaimana caranya Tezuka mengembalikan Fuji ya?/TeFu/boyslove/


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

**Warnings: Boys Love, OOC, typos**

**Pair: perfect pair, TezuFuji **

* * *

><p><strong>...enjoy... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~My Boyfriend Is a Girl~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime **

.

.

.

Sore yang melelahkan seperti biasa. Hari ini pun anggota klub tenis Seigaku harus latihan rutin. Memang mereka sudah memenangkan kejuaran nasional tapi bukan berarti setelah itu tidak ada lagi pertandingan kan? Lihat saja kejuaraan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Bagaimana kalau sampai juara nasional malah terpuruk di kejuaraan musim dingin? Sungguh sangat memalukan. Jadi, sebagai tim elit, tim tenis Seigaku tetap mengadakan latihan, baik bagi para pemain regular maupun pemain lainnya. Namun, karena memang rencananya nanti untuk kejuraan musim dingin, tim yang turun adalah anggota regular maka yang tampak sedang latihan hari ini adalah mereka yang anggota tim regular saja.

Fuji mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk setelah berlatih tanding dengan Eiji. Seperti biasa, Fuji bermain tidak serius jadi tentu saja Eiji yang memenangkan set demi set. Fuji lalu berjalan ke arah bangku kayu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, di samping Eiji yang baru duduk juga.

"Buchou mana ya?' tanya Eiji kemudian, sambil celingak celinguk mencari Sang Buchou yang dari tadi tidak kelihatan.

"Tadi sedang bicara dengan Ryuzaki-Sensei saat kutinggal," jawab Oishi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat Eiji, "kenapa cari dia?" tanya Oishi lagi sembari menyodorkan botol minuman pada Eiji, benar-benar Golden Pair mereka ini.

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan," jawab Eiji, lalu meminum air dari botol yang disodorkan Oishi tadi.

"Apa?" sela Fuji.

"Eh? Eumm… Sebenarnya untuk semua sih," jawab Eiji, "kalau begitu sini semuanya berkumpul…!" seru Eiji.

Setelah semua anggota tim mendekat, Eiji lalu berdiri setelah merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celana trainingnya.

"Teman kakakku baru membuka onsen, jadi ada diskon kalau datang ke sana. Aku diberi kartu diskon yang cukup untuk kita semua."

"Wuaahh… Seru sekali," Momoshiro yang antusias langsung merebut satu tiket dari tangan Eiji. Eiji hanya mendengus saja ketika satu tiketnya berpindah tangan. Namun, dibagikannya juga tiket-tiket itu pada yang lainnya.

"Eh tapi ini untuk hari Sabtu ya?" sela Fuji kemudian setelah melihat tiketnya sendiri. Eiji mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bukannya Sabtu nanti kita ada latih tanding dengan Hyotei?" kali ini Ryoma yang menyela.

"Sekalian saja setelah itu kita pergi bersama. Bagus kan?"

Semua tampak mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Eiji. Dan mereka lalu menerima tiket mereka masing-masing sampai Inui tiba-tiba dengan gelas di tangan datang menghampiri mereka

"Guys! Aku baru saja membuat jus baru! Kalian harus mencobanya!" ujarnya antusias dan disambut dengan wajah horror oleh semua.

"Sssshh… Kali ini apa yang kau buat di dalamnya, Inui-senpai?" Kaido dengan wajah horror menatap pada gelas di tangan Inui.

"Ini? Hanya beberapa bahan dan kutambahkan rasa yang baru," ujarnya santai dengan mata berbinar di balik kacamata petaknya. Diangkatnya gelas jus itu sehingga semua bisa melihat isi gelas yang berwarna keunguan dan kental itu.

"Baunya aneh," cela Ryoma, inosen. Menghiraukan tatapan sedih Inui.

"Apa enak?" tanya Fuji.

"Fuji, kau harus mencobanya," Inui memohon pada Fuji. Yah, hanya Fuji kan satu-satunya orang yang mau meminum jus buatan Inui.

"Baiklah. Sini kucoba,"

Fuji lalu mengambil gelas di tangan Inui dan langsung meminumnya. Semua mata, kecuali Inui, menatap horror pada Fuji. Bagaimana bisa dia punya lidah yang mengagumkan sehingga tidak memuntahkan jus Inui itu.

Fuji sudah menghabiskan jusnya. Sambil tersenyum diserahkannya gelas itu kembali pada Inui.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Inui sambil berbinar-binar. Yang lain juga menunggu jawaban Fuji dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tapi Fuji tidak menjawab. Senyumannya juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Tubuhnya juga tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan nafasnya sesak sekali. Lalu semuanya gelap. Suara yang didengarnya hanya suara teriakan panik Eiji ketika dia tiba-tiba terjatuh tak berdaya.

"Fuji!" Eiji berteriak panik ketika melihat Fuji tiba-tiba terjatuh. Yang lain juga begitu. Mereka mengerubungi Fuji.

"Inui! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Oshio setengah berteriak pada Inui.

"A-Apa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aduuh… Bagaimana ini?" Inui tampak kaget tak menyangka efek jusnya akan seperti ini, membuat seseorang pingsan.

"Ya sudah bawa Fuji-senpai ke ruangan klub saja," desak Momoshiro.

"Ah iya. Sini biar aku yang menggendong Fuji," sela Eiji kemudian, "bisa tolong taruh dia di punggungku?" ujarnya pada siapapun, dan Oishi-lah yang mengangguk dan membantu mengangkat Fuji ke punggung Eiji.

'Eh? Kenapa Fuji ringan sekali ya?' batin Eiji, 'dan kenapa dadanya jadi aneh begini?' serta merta wajah Eiji memerah dan dia mematung sejenak. Oishi yang menyadarinya lalu bertanya heran,

"Eiji? Ada apa?"

"Eh? Eumm… Ti-Tidak. Ayo," elak Eiji sambil berjalan meninggalkan Oishi yang kebingungan.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Fuji ketika sadar adalah tatapan cemas Eiji, juga yang lainnya. Kaido dan Momoshiro bahkan menatap gugup padanya. Sementara Ryoma dan Inui, mereka duduk jauh dari Fuji. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit, Fuji lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ternyata dia diselimuti sebatas dada memakai jaket seragamnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku di ruang klub ya?"

"E-Eh i-iya, Fuji," jawab Eiji gugup. Serta merta dia berdiri dan menjauh dari Fuji

"Kalian kenapa?" Fuji bingung melihat tatapan cemas, bingung, juga takut dari wajah teman-teman setimnya itu.

"Kami tidak memegang apapun, Fuji. Sungguh," jawab Oishi. Namun, itu tidak menjawab keheranan Fuji tentu saja, bahkan dia semakin heran.

"Kenapa sih?" Fuji lalu menyibak selimut jaket yang menutupi dadanya dan beranjak berdiri dari pembaringannya.

Sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh dia menyadari suatu hal. Di pegangnya dadanya yang agak aneh—menurutnya. Serta merta matanya membelalak. Lalu dipandangnya teman-temannya yang memasang wajah horror yang sama dengannya,

"Aku… Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan dengan mata masih membelalak pada semua orang di sana. Yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ragu mau menjawab apa.

"Pasti gara-gara jus Inui-senpai," ujar Ryoma kemudian, suaranya terdengar gugup juga.

Fuji beralih pada Inui yang sudah pucat seperti mayat hidup.

"Inui!" Fuji berteriak kesal, dia melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah Inui dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?" serunya di depan wajah Inui.

Inui yang ketakutan tak mampu menjawab apapun,

"Eh… I-Itu… Aku juga tidak… Tidak tahu, Fuji," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah tak berdaya.

Fuji mendorongnya sehingga Inui terjengkang ke belakang. Fuji lalu menduduki Inui. Tak ada yang berani melerai pertarungan itu. Mereka semua, hanya menatap penuh kepanikan pada apa yang mereka saksikan. Mereka juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kan? Melihat Fuji saja mereka takut. Fuji kan tidak pernah marah.

"Tanggung jawab!" Fuji sudah mengepalkan tinjunya. Alisnya berkedut tanda marah.

"Fu-Fuji!" Eiji yang sedari tadi diam mencoba melerai Fuji.

Namun, sepertinya terlambat.

"Buagh!" satu tinju sudah bersarang di pipi Inui.

"Aduduuh… Fuji… Ampuun... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa,"

Fuji yang masih terengah-engah lalu berdiri dari Inui. Matanya menatap kesal, kecewa, dan marah pada Inui.

"Kembalikan tubuhku!" serunya lagi pada Inui yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, Fuji," jawab Inui, suaranya sudah seperti cicit tikus sangking takutnya dia pada Fuji.

"Fu-Fuji, tenang dulu, oke," Eiji lalu dengan takut-takut mencoba menepuk pundak Fuji.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang?" kali ini Eiji yang diteriaki oleh Fuji.

Serta merta Eiji mundur dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Fuji. Ryoma saja sampai tersentak melihat Fuji yang meneriaki Eiji barusan. Fuji menghela nafasnya kemudian.

Oh baiklah, Fuji yang seperti ini sangat menakutkan. Fuji yang tidak pernah marah lalu tiba- tiba meneriaki semua orang benar-benar seperti singa betina kehilangan anaknya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tezuka seketika dia membuka pintu ruang klub.

Tezuka yang baru masuk ruang klub heran merasakan atmosfir aneh di ruang klubnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Tezuka, kecuali Fuji yang membelakanginya. Tezuka mengernyitkan alisnya melihat ekspresi aneh dari anggotanya. Ada yang ketakutan, ada yang bingung. Dan dia semakin heran ketika dilihatnya Inui, dengan pipi lebam, terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada Fuji yang memunggunginya.

"Fuji? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Dilihatnya Fuji berbalik. Dan dia terkejut demi melihat wajah Fuji yang menunjukkan sirat kecewa dan sedih. Tanpa kata Fuji menubruk Tezuka lalu memeluknya. Tezuka yang kaget hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya saja. Oke, mereka memang sudah jadian sejak turnamen nasional kemarin, tapi kan tidak harus menebar kedekatan begini di depan anggota lainnya.

"Wah, buchou beruntung sekali," celetuk Momoshiro yang menghasilkan glare marah dari semua orang di sana. Momoshiro kembali diam. Meskipun begitu mereka semua membenarkan ucapan Momoshiro. Siapa coba yang tidak mau dipeluk Fuji dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang?

"Fu-Fuji… Kau… Kenapa…?" Tezuka menyadarinya. Tubuh Fuji berubah. Serta merta dijauhkannya Fuji dari pelukannya. Sambil masih memegang lengan Fuji, Tezuka menatap ngeri pada dada Fuji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Tezuka," jawab Fuji yang sudah hampir menangis,"bagaimana ini?"

"E-Euh… Tenang dulu. A-aku… Aduuh… Bagaimana ya?" Tezuka juga bingung menghadapi ini. Lagipula siapa sih yang pernah melihat laki-laki tiba-tiba berubah tubuhnya jadi perempuan? Yang benar saja. Tapi ini? Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Itu gara-gara Inui-senpai," celetuk Ryoma dengan wajah inosen-nya tanpa merasa bersalah melihat Inui yang sudah sekarat ketakutan.

"Begitu?"

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak sengaja, Tezuka,"

"Aku mau tubuhku kembali!" Fuji berteriak frustasi.

Yang lain menatap iba padanya tapi juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Eiji berpandangan dengan Oishi dengan tatapan yang sama, bingung. Mereka hanya bisa diam melihat Fuji tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Fuji. Sudah. Eum… Ayo kuantar pulang," ujar Sang Buchou kemudian seraya mengajak Fuji untuk berdiri.

.

.

Semburat jingga menghiasi cakrawala. Sementara dua pemuda dengan tas olahraga di punggung berisi raket tenis diam saja sedari tadi. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan meski mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Ne, Tezuka…" Fuji mendekat pada Tezuka. Keheningan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Namun, Tezuka malah menjauhinya. Fuji mengernyit.

"Tezuka…" Fuji memanggil lagi dan mendekat lagi. Dan Tezuka, menjauh lagi.

"Tezu…"

"Fuji, kau sudah sampai," potong Tezuka kemudian. Fuji merengut dan menoleh pada pintu rumahnya. Benar. Dia sudah sampai ternyata.

"Ah benar," ujar Fuji sambil menunduk.

Tezuka lalu berbalik, beranjak pulang. Fuji hanya memandang punggung Tezuka. Tidak ada ciuman perpisahan kali ini. Fuji lalu berbalik juga dan membuka pagarnya.

Namun, Tezuka berbalik lagi.

"Fuji…" panggilnya, "untuk latih tanding hari Sabtu kau tidak usah ikut ya," ujarnya setelah Fuji berbalik juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Fuji dengan raut bingung dan cemas bertanya pada Tezuka yang masih mematung di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin ikut. Tapi… Dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti itu mungkin energimu akan berbeda dari biasanya. Dan lagi… Saat bermain nanti… Tidak baik dilihat," ujar Tezuka perlahan.

"Tapi aku mau main, Tezuka," desak Fuji lagi.

"Tidak, Fuji," jawab Tezuka.

"Aku akan tetap ikut, Tezuka Kunimitsu! Aku ini laki-laki!" Fuji berujar keras, alisnya berkedut tanda dia sedang serius.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Mau ikut apalagi mau bertanding!" Tezuka membentak Fuji sehingga Fuji tersentak kaget. Tezuka tidak pernah membentaknya. Fuji terdiam beberapa saat karena terkejut. Fuji lalu menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Baiklah," desisnya pelan.

Fuji ingin ikut tanding juga, tidak bolehkah? Fuji yakin tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun di latih tanding. Toh dalamnya tetap sama, tetap Fuji. Ini bahkan ke Hyotei saja tidak boleh.

Tezuka belum beranjak. Dia tahu Fuji kecewa. Tapi ini demi Fuji juga. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dengannya ketika nanti dia terlalu lelah di latih tanding? Tubuh perempuan kan berbeda dengan tubuh lelaki. Namun, melihat Fuji yang sedih seperti itu Tezuka tidak tega. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Fuji sehingga Fuji mendongak menatapnya. Tezuka terkejut melihat Fuji yang sedih seperti itu. Lembut dikecupnya dahi Fuji.

"Dengar," ujar Tezuka kemudian, ditatapnya Fuji dalam-dalam, "kau boleh ikut ke Hyotei tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak main."

"Benarkah?" Fuji tersenyum lega dan mengangguk, "iya, aku tidak akan main."

Tezuka tersenyum tipis pada Fuji, "Istirahatlah. Semoga besok ketika bangun pagi tubuhmu sudah kembali. Jaa, oyasumi."

"Jaa,"

Fuji lalu berbalik dan membuka pagar setelah Tezuka benar-benar beranjak.

"Tadaima," ujarnya pelan setelah dia masuk dan membuka sepatunya. Masih belum percaya akan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Bagaimana bisa segelas jus membuat seseorang berubah wujud. Tahu begitu dia tak akan mau minum jus Inui.

"Aniki! Kau sudah pulang?"

"Yuuta!" Fuji kaget sekali adiknya itu ada di rumah, "ngapain kau pulang?"

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan ibu," jawabnya santai, "eh, kenapa Aniki jadi pendek dan kurus?"

Fuji heran mengapa adiknya ini terlalu teliti. Dia serta merta melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lalu dengan langkah tergesa dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu dia segera masuk dan melangkah cepat-cepat ke kamarnya. Dibiarkannya Yuuta berdiri bengong di depan pintu masuk.

Fuji menghela nafas lelah setelah sampai di kamarnya. Digantungkannya tas ransel dan tas tenisnya di belakang pintu. Lalu dia menyiapkan baju ganti dan mengambil handuknya. Dia merasa gerah sekali dan bermaksud mandi. Dia lalu bergegas keluar menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan shampo. Lalu dilongokkannya kepalanya lewat pintu dan berteriak pada Yuuta.

"Yuuta! Tolong ambilkan shampo!" teriaknya.

Fuji lalu melepas pakaiannya di depan cermin. Diperhatikannya bentuk tubuhnya yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia berubah seperti itu. Benar kata Yuuta, memang lebih kurus dan pendek. Fuji menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin seperti kata Tezuka, besok pagi ketika dia bangun tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Semoga saja. Dan Fuji bersumpah untuk memberi perhitungan pada Inui.

Fuji lalu menghidupkan shower dan mulai mandi.

"Aniki! Ini shamponya!" Yuuta membuka pintu kamar mandi dan, "A-Aniki… Tubuhmu…?"

"Huwaaaaaa…!" Fuji kaget dan berteriak ketika melihat Yuuta yang membelalak kepadanya. Dilemparnya handuknya—benda yang pertama digapainya—kepada Yuuta. Setelah merampas shamponya dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi di depan hidung Yuuta lalu menguncinya.

"Aduduuuh… Hidungku…" Yuuta meringis memegangi hidungnya yang dihantam pintu kamar mandi.

"Biasakan mengetuk dulu!" teriak Fuji dari dalam kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena tak menyangka Yuuta akan masuk begitu saja dan melihatnya—melihat tubuhnya.

"Aniki yang tidak menguncinya 'kan," jawab Yuuta yang masih berdiri shock di depan pintu kamar mandi itu, "pokoknya nanti Aniki harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!" tambahnya kemudian.

"Diam!" teriak Fuji lagi.

Jujur saja, Yuuta tidak yakin pada apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuh Fuji—kakaknya itu kenapa seperti bentuk tubuh wanita? Apa sebenarnya Fuji itu wanita, pikiran inilah yang tiba-tiba merasuki otaknya. Namun, cepat-cepat dia menggeleng, karena bagaimana pun selama ini dia hidup dengan Fuji, jelas-jelas tubuhnya itu tubuh laki-laki.

.

.

"Aniki! Buka pintunya!" Yuuta sudah mengetuk sejak tadi di depan kamar Fuji, "Aniki belum makan malam kan?"

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Fuji, yang masih tidak mau membuka pintu. Suaranya terdengar lesu. Yuuta—meskipun selalu berambisi mengalahkan kakaknya—khawatir demi mendengar suara Fuji itu.

"Syusuke kenapa, Yuuta?" tanya Yumiko yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya lewat pintu kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar Fuji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, neechan," jawab Yuuta sambil menggedikkan bahunya. Yumiko lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya saja lalu menutup lagi pintu kamarnya. Yuuta menghela nafas.

"Aniki, kalau kau tidak mau buka pintunya, aku kasih tau ibu apa yang kulihat di kamar mandi!"

Yuuta yang kehabisan akal akhirnya mengancam Fuji. Dan dia pun beranjak dari sana. Namun, seketika pintu kamar Fuji terbuka dan Yuuta ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar Fuji. Fuji lalu mengunci kamarnya.

"Jangan. Bilang. Siapa-siapa." ujar Fuji dengan raut wajah penuh ancaman di depan muka Yuuta. Yuuta menelan ludah gugup demi melihat wajah kakaknya itu. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkirinya wajah kakaknya itu terlihat sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat.

'Hell! Apa yang ada di otakmu, Yuuta. Dia itu kakakmu, kakak laki-lakimu!' batin Yuuta kemudian.

"A-Aniki… Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yuuta," jawab Fuji sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yuuta dan beranjak duduk di kasurnya. Dihelanya nafasnya berat. Pandangannya menatap sendu pada lantai kamar.

"Tu-Tubuhmu… Tubuhmu itu…" Yuuta menunjuk-nunjuk Fuji, dia masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kenapa tubuhku jadi begini 'kan," ujar Fuji sambil mengangkat piyamanya sebatas dada.

"Huwaaaaa….!" Yuuta kaget sehingga menutup matanya dengan tangannya, "Aniki! Tutup! Tutup lagi!" serunya panik.

Fuji lalu menurunkan piyamanya lagi. Yuuta menghembuskan nafas lega lalu ikut duduk di bangku belajar yang ada di kamar itu. Dia menatap cemas pada kakaknya. Fuji lalu menceritakan kejadian saat selesai berlatih tadi siang. Yuuta terkaget-kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu sih?"

"Kan sudah bilang aku tidak tau," Fuji menghela nafas lagi, "menurutmu apa aku bisa kembali normal?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun aku tak tahu caranya sih," jawab Yuuta.

"Padahal Sabtu nanti ada latih tanding dengan Hyotei. Dan Tezuka tidak membolehkan aku ikut bertanding,"

"Ah sayang sekali,"

"Aku hanya boleh ikut ke sana tapi tidak boleh main,"

Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya terdiam. Yuuta juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kejadian ini benar-benar di luar pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki berubah jadi perempuan hanya karena jus. Di mana sisi ilmiahnya coba? Yuuta lalu menyingkirkan sisi ilmiah ini sama sekali. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala di kepalanya,

"Aniki, mungkin prince kiss boleh dicoba," ujarnya tiba-tiba pada Fuji.

"Prince apa?" Fuji menatap bingung pada adiknya.

"Prince kiss," ulang Yuuta tapi Fuji tetap menunjukkan raut tidak mengerti, "seperti di dongeng 'kan kalau seorang putri terkena kutukan atau apa, setelah mendapat ciuman dari seorang pangeran mereka akan kembali normal," jawab Yuuta

"Baka!" Fuji menjitak kepala adiknya, "mana ada yang seperti itu 'kan," ujarnya seraya mendelik gusar pada Yuuta.

"Siapa tau 'kan," Yuuta membela diri sambil cemberut, "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sih. Gomen ne," tambah Yuuta.

"Ya. Terimakasih," Fuji menghela nafas berat, "aku mau tidur saja. Mudah-mudahan besok pagi tubuhku kembali normal," ujarnya. Yuuta paham dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi," ujar Yuuta.

Fuji lalu berusaha untuk tidur dan berhenti merasa kesal pada Inui. Berharap besok pagi tubuhnya akan kembali normal. Namun, sepertinya itu hanya harapan karena keesokan paginya tubuh Fuji tetap tubuh perempuan.

.

.

Fuji bangun di Sabtu pagi, menyibak selimutnya keras-keras, lalu

"Aaaaarrrgghh…!" dia berteriak kesal karena tubuhnya belum kembali juga. Bagaimana ini, hari ini kan ada latih tanding dengan Hyotei. Fuji mau tidak mau tetap mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Meskipun dia sangat sedih dengan keadaan tubuhnya itu.

Sambil sesekali menaikkan tas olahraganya, Fuji berjalan gontai menuju ruang klub tenis. Pandangannya hanya ke lantai koridor saja, sendu. Tak ada senyum seperti biasanya menghias wajahnya.

"Fuji!" Eiji tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merangkul pundaknya, "eh, masih belum kembali juga?"

"Hu'um," Fuji hanya menggumam demi menjawab pertanyaan Eiji. Setiap hari sejak tiga hari yang lalu Eiji selalu menanyakan hal itu padanya ketika mereka bertemu.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan nyaa. Inui sedang membuat jus lain sebagai penawarnya kok," ujar Eiji, berusaha menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sih enak bukan tubuhmu yang berubah," jawab Fuji lesu, "dan aku tidak mau meminum apapun bikinan Inui lagi."

Mereka tiba di ruang klub dan ternyata anggota yang lain sudah ada di sana. Bahkan Ryoma yang sering telat pun sudah ada. Mereka seperti baru saja membicarakan sesuatu dan langsung diam ketika Fuji dan Eiji tiba.

Fuji tak ambil pusing dan menuju lokernya, menghiraukan pembicaraan anggota lainnya dia segera berganti baju.

"Bagaimana kalau Fuji-senpai tidak kembali ya?" bisik Momoshiro sambil memperhatikan Fuji yang sudah menghilang di kamar ganti.

"Ssshh… Jangan bilang begitu," desis Kaido, "mana mungkin kita setim dengan cewek 'kan," tambahnya.

"Karena semua sudah lengkap, kita berangkat saja," seru Oishi kemudian dan mengomandoi anggota regular untuk bersiap.

Fuji yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti pun mengikuti mereka. Ketika dilihatnya kotak minuman belum dibawa, Fuji berinisiatif membawanya juga. Ternyata berat juga menurut Fuji. Mungkin karena tenaganya sekarang adalah tenaga anak perempuan makanya dia merasakan berat kotak tersebut. Namun, dibawanya saja kotak itu dan menyusul teman-temannya.

"Senpai, sini kubawakan," Ryoma tiba-tiba menyelanya dan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan kotak yang dibawa Fuji. Fuji heran melihat tingkah kouhainya itu.

"Tapi aku bisa…"

"Sudah sini," Ryoma langsung merebut kotak itu dan dengan santai membawanya menuju bus. Meninggalkan Fuji yang masih melongo tak mengerti.

"Ochibi, kau berlebihan. Begitu-begitu dia 'kan tetap Fuji-senpai," sela Momoshiro ketika Ryoma naik ke bus sambil membawa kotak minuman yang tadi dibawa Fuji.

"Jangan naif, senpai. Bagaimana kalau Fuji-senpai tidak kembali normal? Bukankah dia terlihat sangat cute?" bisik Ryoma sambil memamerkan senyum liciknya.

"Ahh… Kau benar juga," Momoshiro mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu terbentuklah pembicaraan di antara mereka tentang bagaimana seandainya Fuji tidak kembali normal. Mulai dari apakah Fuji akan pindah ke tim puteri sampai apakah hubungannya dengan Buchou akan tetap berlanjut.

"Kalian ngobrol apa sih?" tanya Fuji sesampainya di bus dan melihat mereka ngobrol seru sekali.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa, Senpai," jawab Momoshiro. Dan pembicaraan itu pun selesai. Meninggalkan Fuji yang kebingungan dan merasa dijauhi. Dia lalu duduk sendiri di bangku paling depan sebelum kemudian Tezuka duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

"Fuji-senpai tidak ikut bertanding?" teriak salah satu anak Hyotei ketika melihat Fuji duduk saja di pinggir lapangan.

"Benar, Tezuka? Fuji tidak ikut bertanding?" tanya Atobe pada Tezuka, mereka sedang bicara di pinggir lapangan ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Tezuka hanya mengangguk

"Dia agak kurang sehat," jawab Tezuka.

Pertandingan lalu dimulai. Dan Fuji hanya memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan. Sesekali matanya mencari apa Tezuka ada atau tidak. Dan ketika matanya tidak menemukan Tezuka, dia lalu mengambil raketnya dan berjalan masuk lapangan.

"E-Eh, Fuji. Kau 'kan tidak boleh ikut main nyaa," sergah Eiji.

"Buchou 'kan tidak ada," bantah Fuji, "melihat kalian main, aku juga mau," tambahnya seraya memasang muka memelas pada Eiji.

"Haah… Kau ini,"

Eiji pun tak bisa mencegah Fuji yang sudah berdiri di lapangan. Pertandingan single pun akhirnya dimulai antara Fuji dan Akutagawa Jirou.

Anggota Seigaku lainnya yang sedang tidak bermain menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Sedikit khawatir pada keadaan Fuji. Di awal-awal masih biasa saja. Servis, beberapa relly panjang, dan seperti biasa, Fuji bermain santai sekali. Momoshiro dan Ryoma juga Kaido hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Duuh, panas…" desis Fuji setelah melakukan smash dan memberikannya satu angka. Lalu dibukanya zipper jaket biru putih seragam Seigaku-nya dan mulai bersiap lagi. Yah, Tezuka menyuruh Fuji agar tetap memakai jaket seragam agar perubahan tubuhnya tidak terlalu mencolok.

Momoshiro, Kaido, dan Ryoma yang berada di pinggir lapangan entah mengapa mulai panik melihat Fuji yang membuka kancing zipper jaketnya begitu. Gerakan Fuji memang tetap santai seperti biasa. Namun, bagaimana pun tubuh Fuji yang sekarang kan tubuh anak perempuan. Bagi Momoshiro, Kaido dan Ryoma yang melihat Fuji berlari ke sana kemari mengejar bola membuat mereka agak jengah juga.

Sampai…

"Hwwaaaaaaaa…!" mereka bertiga berteriak kaget karena Fuji, entah sadar atau tidak, mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan baju kaosnya sehingga tubuhnya terbuka dan perutnya terlihat.

Lawan Fuji, Akutagawa, terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga Eiji dan Oishi yang bertanding double di lapangan sebelah. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar sudah kehilangan satu poin.

Waktu seolah berhenti.

Keheningan merajai lapangan itu karena orang-orang shock dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main 'kan?" Fuji mendengar Tezuka berbisik di telinganya. Tezuka, yang memeluknya dari belakang dan berusaha menutupi tubuh Fuji, terdengar marah dengan suaranya yang rendah. Fuji yang kaget ketika Tezuka—yang masih memeluknya—menyeretnya pergi dari lapangan itu hanya bisa melongo dan menurut saja.

.

.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Fuji pada Tezuka. Sudah beberapa kali diucapkannya permintaan maaf tapi Tezuka masih diam saja. Mereka sedang duduk di rerumputan di halaman yang agak jauh dari lapangan tenis Hyotei. Fuji masih menunduk menatap rerumputan, tak berani menatap Tezuka.

Tezuka menghela nafasnya.

"Bukan kau yang salah. Jangan minta maaf terus," ujar Tezuka akhirnya pada Fuji tapi pandangannya tidak kepada Fuji.

"Karena sudah membuatmu marah," jawab Fuji, pelan.

"Aku tidak marah, Fuji," Tezuka menatap Fuji yang masih menunduk seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di rerumputan, "hanya khawatir saja," tambahnya.

"Maaf…" desis Fuji lagi.

"Hei sudah cukup," Tezuka menyanggah ucapan Fuji dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Fuji, "itulah mengapa aku tidak mau kau ikut main. Kau itu Fuji di dalam tubuh perempuan. Jadi mau bagaimana pun sifat dan sikapmu tetaplah Fuji," ujarnya seraya menatap dalam-dalam pada mata biru milik Fuji.

"Tapi aku ini pemain tenis. Melihat kalian semua main aku ju…" Fuji membela diri.

"Apa kau melihatku main?" potong Tezuka.

"Eh?" alis Fuji terangkat, dia menyadari satu hal.

"Aku juga berencana tidak main hari ini," ujar Tezuka seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Fuji menutup mulut tak percaya. Fuji merasa semakin bersalah. Padahal Tezuka hanya berusaha melindunginya saja. Jadi, Tezuka juga tidak akan main hari ini agar bukan hanya Fuji saja yang merasa sendiri karena diasingkan. Ah, Fuji jadi merasa bodoh sekali tidak memahami Tezuka. Dan sekarang, bahkan anak Hyotei sudah tahu keadaannya, lalu bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskan hal itu.

Atmosfer sepi terbentuk di antara Fuji dan Tezuka. Tak ada yang menawarkan pembicaraan. Selain karena Fuji yang merasa bersalah, Tezuka juga tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"Ayo kembali ke lapangan," ajak Tezuka kemudian seraya berdiri dan membersihkan celananya.

"Tapi bagaimana menjelaskan hal yang tadi kepada mereka?" Fuji ikut berdiri, raut panik terpeta jelas di wajah si tensai, "bagaimana kalau mereka mengolok-olokku? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira aku ini benar-benar perempuan? Bagaimana kalau aku harus keluar dari tim? Bagaimana ka…"

Ucapan Fuji tidak pernah selesai. Karena Tezuka keburu membungkamnya dengan mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan menyentuh bibir Fuji dengan bibirnya. Fuji yang kaget hanya membelalakkan matanya saja sementara Tezuka memejamkan matanya dan terus mengecup bibir Fuji lembut, tidak ada nafsu, hanya kasih sayang. Dan Fuji yang mulai terbiasa akhirnya menutup matanya juga dan menerima ciuman itu sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Tezuka.

Fuji tidak merasakan pemaksaan di sana. Dia tahu Tezuka hanya mau menenangkannya. Bagaimana tidak tenang jika orang-orang melihatmu dengan tubuh seperti itu sementara kau adalah laki-laki. Fuji memang panik dan takut kalau-kalau orang-orang mengetahui keadaannya dan menghinanya atau yang terburuk membuangnya karena menganggap dia kena kutukan atau apa. Dia juga tidak mau diberi keadaan seperti ini kan. Namun, perlakuan Tezuka mampu membuat debaran jantungnya yang tadinya panik mejadi debaran bahagia. Bahagia karena dicintai seperti itu.

Tezuka memutus ciuman mereka ketika dirasakannya lengan kanan Fuji mendorong dadanya pelan. Ketika Tezuka membuka matanya dilihatnya Fuji menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Kau cerewet, Tensai," ujarnya pelan dan membuat Fuji serta merta mendongak menatapnya.

"Diamlah, Buchou," jawab Fuji masih dengan pipi memerah.

"Ayo kembali ke lapangan," ajak Tezuka sambil meraih jemari Fuji, "perbaiki jaketmu dulu," tambahnya.

Fuji menurut saja dan membetulkan jaketnya lagi, mengancingkan zipppernya dan membersihkan sedikit bagian depannya yang agak kusut. Ketika dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri dia terkejut,

"Tezuka!" serunya pada Tezuka yang sudah mulai berjalan di depannya.

"Kenapa lagi, Fuji?" Tezuka berbalik dan melihat tampang Fuji yang bahagia seolah baru mendapat lotere dua ratus juta yen saja.

"Aku kembali!" seru Fuji lagi.

"Hah?"

"Tubuhku kembali, Tezuka!" Fuji tersenyum sehingga matanya menyipit.

"Benarkah?" Tezuka masih belum percaya tapi dia bersyukur sekali jika itu benar terjadi.

"Iya!" seru Fuji lagi, "Lihat!" tambah Fuji seraya mengangkat bajunya—jaket dan kaosnya—sehingga menampakkan perut dan dadanya.

"A-Ah i-iya iya," Tezuka jadi gugup dan entah kenapa dia merona, "baguslah," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh Fuji.

"Tezuka!" Fuji lalu memeluk Tezuka, "aku senang sekali!" serunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tezuka.

Tezuka yang awalnya kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Fuji lalu tersenyum tipis dan balas merangkul pinggul Fuji.

"Aku juga senang kau kembali," bisiknya kemudian sambil mengelus punggung Fuji.

.

.

"Ah itu! Itu Fuji!" lawan Fuji tadi, Akutagawa berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Fuji dan Tezuka yang baru sampai di lapangan kembali, "akan kubuktikan," katanya bersemangat.

Sementara Fuji dan Tezuka saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Eiji juga datang menghampiri Akutagawa dan marah entah karena apa.

"Aku akan buktikan kalau Fuji itu perempuan!" seru Akutagawa lagi.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" kali ini Kaido yang mulai naik pitam.

Ryoma, Momoshiro, Inui dan Oishi juga Atobe dan anggota tim Hyotei lainnya mendekat kepada Akutagawa yang menghampiri Fuji dan Tezuka.

Ternyata selama Fuji dan Tezuka pergi sebentar tadi terjadi perdebatan dan hampir terjadi perkelahian antara Seigaku dan Hyotei karena salah paham akan tubuh Fuji yang terlihat tadi. Akutagawa melihat tubuh Fuji dan mengira kalau Seigaku menipu dengan memasukkan anak perempuan ke tim tenis putera. Tentu saja anggota Seigaku tidak terima dan terjadilah adu mulut di antara mereka. Anggota tim Seigaku bersikeras kalau Akutagawa salah lihat, meskipun mereka juga tidak memungkiri bahwa mereka melihat hal yang sama tapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan membeberkannya. Sementara anak Hyotei satu itu bersikeras kalau Fuji itu perempuan.

Akutagawa mendekat pada Fuji lalu menyentuh dada Fuji dengan kedua tangannya. Anggota Seigaku lainnya, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Momoshiro, Kaido bahkan Ryoma menahan nafas demi menyaksikan yang terjadi. Harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau apa yang mereka khawatirkan terjadi.

"Eh?" Akutagawa hanya berseru antara bingung dan heran, "kok tidak ada?" ujarnya dengan tampang bodoh.

Bukan hanya Akutagawa saja yang heran tapi juga anggota Seigaku lainnya juga bingung. Namun, mereka bersyukur kalau itu benar terjadi.

"Jedug!"

"Ittai!" Akutagawa memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan maut.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu karena dia memang laki-laki," seru Atobe setelah memukul kepala Akutagawa, "Fuji, maafkan dia ya," ujarnya kemudian pada Fuji.

"Tentu saja, Atobe," jawab Fuji sambil tersenyum pada Atobe, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Akutagawa dan anggota Seigaku lainnya.

Latih tanding hari itu usai dan kedua tim merasa itu adalah pertandingan yang bagus terlepas dari masalah Fuji. Mereka bahkan berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di final kejuaraan musim dingin. Setelah bersalaman anggota Seigaku pun beranjak menuju bus mereka.

"Hei, kita jadi kan ke onsen nyaa," ujar Eiji ketika bus mulai melaju meninggalkan Hyotei Gakuen.

"Tentu saja, Eiji-senpai," seri Momoshiro bersemangat.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa ikut kalau saja aku belum kembali normal," ujar Fuji kemudian, senyum innocent-nya yang menghias wajahnya sejak tadi tidak juga hilang.

"Padahal aku maunya Fuji-senpai belum kembali normal saat kita ke onsen," ujar Ryoma pelan.

Namun, semua Senpai-nya mana bisa tidak mendengar itu dan menghadiahinya jutaan jitakan di atas topi Fila-nya.

"Ochibi! Kau ini mesum sekali!" seru Kaido sambil menjitak kepala Ryoma.

"Itte-itte-itte, senpai! Gomenasai!" Ryoma memohon-mohon agar penderitaannya dihentikan.

"Dasar Ochibi!" Kali ini Inui ikut-ikutan memarahi Ryoma.

"Fuji, bagaimana kau bisa kembali nyaa?" Eiji yang penasaran bertanya pada Fuji setelah mereka semua selesai menyiksa Ryoma.

"Prince Kiss," jawab Fuji sambil masih tersenyum.

"Eehh..?"

Semua anggota tim menunjukkan raut bingung akan jawaban Fuji kecuali satu orang. Tezuka—yang diam saja karena dia tahu apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

a.n.:

well, this is may first fict in this fandom. ngeliat fandom ini kok sepi jadi pengen ngeramein. dan mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini saya mencintai PoT maka terciptalah fict ini. sebenarnya ini boleh niru dari doujinshi PoT yang saya dapet nemu di arigatomina. judulnya 'Mamemitsu'. saya ubah dikit jalan ceritanya jadilah fict ini. dan Ryoma yang agak mesum itu, wajar kan, wong bapaknya aja begono. huhahahaha...

semoga terhibur deh, reader-sama

.

review?

big hug for you

concrit?

diterima dengan senang hati

flame?

loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
